


What have I gotten myself into?

by Mixergalaxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixergalaxy/pseuds/Mixergalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as of right now, Liam is bored. And if he accidentally types "Larry Stylinson" into the search bar on twitter, it's simply because he wants a good laugh and wants to point out all the wrong accusations. That's all.</p><p>Or the one where Liam accidentally starts to ship two of his bandmates together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rachel+%3A%29).



> Well, I saw a fic that had a theme like this but I wasn't a big fan of the person's writing style so I'm using the idea of Liam becoming a Larry shipper and making it my own story. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Liam is bored. There's a week until he's back with the rest of One Direction to start tour rehearsals, but in the meantime, he is very, inconceivably bored. He turns to twitter to try to relieve some of this feeling, but all he sees in his mentions are spams to get him to follow them and the occasional "LIAM TWEET ABOUT STRAWBERRIES IF LARRY IS REAL x373626" which, okay, that's always a little weird for him.

People are basically asking him to confirm or deny if his best mates are in a relationship with each other. That's absurd though, isn't it? Louis and Harry are just friends. He's seen what they act around each other with his own eyes and everything is platonic, right?

Well, maybe some things do cross the loose barrier between what is a friendly gesture and what suggest some sexual ideal. But Liam is smart and if his friends were shagging, he would have figured it out by now.

But as of right now, Liam is bored. And if he accidentally types "Larry Stylinson" into the search bar on twitter, it's simply because he wants a good laugh and wants to point out all the wrong accusations. That's all.

* * *

That wasn't all. This is it. Yep. Liam's going to hell now. He's pretty sure of it. All it took were a few clicks on some profiles and stalking through photos. When he was just seeing the same things, he switched his searches to "Larry Stylinson Proof." After about three hours, he took his new hell-driven obsession to Tumblr. Now Liam is laying in his bed under blankets watching fan-made YouTube videos that have sad music playing in the background.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he silently asks himself after he grabs another tissue from the box laying beside him. Liam knows he's sinking too far when he's actually tearing up over a fake relationship.

This process of ruining his sanity continues all week until he's finally at rehearsals, forced to put away his phone after making sure his twitter was set on the right profile. (Yes, he made a new twitter and there is no doubt that everyone can guess what it's about.)

Liam is not the first one there. Harry and Niall are standing in a circle with Josh and Sandy by Josh's drums. Liam can't help but feel a little bit pissed of at Niall. Narry is just getting in the way of everything. He saw it himself and he knows it upsets Louis too, and he- wait. No. It doesn't upset Louis because this whole ordeal Liam has been obsessing over for the last week isn't real. It's all made up by the fans and he just got sucked into it. Niall and Harry can talk all they want because they are friends. Liam definitely should have gotten more sleep. 

Niall turns and sees Liam awkwardly standing there just watching them and screams out, "PAYNO," before running away from the group and attaching himself to Liam's body in a Koala hug. Liam can't help but laugh as he tries to shake him away. 

"Niall, get off of me!" He can't bring himself to remember why he was mad at him in the first place.

Liam absolutely hates himself when Louis and Harry hug. His heart clenches and he can't help but tighten his grip on the side of the couch while he anticipates a kiss that is never going to happen. It's pathetic, is what it is.

"Good to see you, Lou," he hears Harry mumble to him and Liam swears he's going into cardiac arrest. The nickname is too much for his mind, heart, soul, and important organs. Like his lungs, which he should probably start using so he doesn't pass out.

"You too, Harold," Louis says with a smile and Liam has definitely had enough. He flops dramatically down on the couch and buries his face in a pillow while everyone catches up on what they've been doing during their well needed break.

"So, Payno, what have you been up to?" Louis eventually asks as he sits down on top of Liam's back. Liam blushes and thanks whatever God is watching over him that his face is covered.

"Nothing really, Sophia and I spent vacation together," I now envision you and Harry taking part in sexual intercourse, "but other than that it's been pretty mellow," he answers as nonchalantly as he can.

Liam actually feels guilty because he hasn't even talked to his girlfriend as much as he did two weeks ago. He calls her for at least a half an hour every day, like they always do, but this past week was just lame on Liam's part. He had his phone up to his ear and listened to her rambling but he was only half paying attention to her because he was busy ruining his life by scrolling through Tumblr.

So Liam hates himself just a bit when he knows there was nothing mellow about his break. Wanting to film a god damn sex tape of his friends is nowhere near mellow. That's the opposite of mellow. That is anti-mellow.

He spends most of their reunion and rehearsals torn between wanting to claw his eyes out and wanting to lock Harry and Louis in a closet. A very small closet.

However, as the day goes on, it gets better. Liam realizes that they treat each other the same as they treat anyone. He's okay. He's going to make it through this. It's just a phase. A fucking weird one at that, but he'll get over it.

\-----------------

Those thoughts lasted all but five hours until Liam is in his hotel room and opens his Tumblr app. He knows this is a bad idea. He is just feeding his addiction and he's going to go to Hell for this but he can't find it in himself to care. He learns absolutely nothing that he didn't already know and he actually finds himself getting upset over this. When he stumbles across a link that's titled "Larry Stylinson AU," he clicks on it because the acronym is unbeknownst to him and he's willing to do anything to satisfy this emptiness and need for more. 

When it loads, he knows what it is right away. Of course Liam has read his fair share of fanfiction in his life. All of the boys have. Though Liam usually gets aggravated because the authors-can he really even call them that?-portray him in any way that isn't like himself because it makes him feel crummy when there's that twist in the plot where he does something wrong and loses the girl and everyone gets mad at him. 

This is different though. This isn't the usual reading he does with the lads for laughs where they clarify, "I would never say something like that!" so many times that it feels like they're reading about someone else other than themselves. 

It's also different because instead of reading about Liam and a girl, he's reading about his bandmates being together, his best friends. This definitely crosses the line between sane and unstable. Liam's probably already crossed that line but he knows that this is just making it so much worse. 

He reads anyway and he hates himself for it, but he just keeps on indulging himself with writing on his phone screen. The worst part of it all is that what he's reading is fucking cute. It's full of fluff and everything is happy and his heart is clenching so much he has to put his phone down for a while because he cannot stop smiling. 

When he finishes it, he feels so satisfied and content and he wants to hug people and watch Harry and Louis make out, although that will definitely never ever be proclaimed anywhere other than inside the safety of his mind. 

He checks the time and sees that it's nearly two hours since he has to wake up so he goes to sleep and dreams of things he'll regret when he's hanging out downstairs.

Liam has an issue the next day when he realized all he wants to do is sit and read. Honestly, who is he becoming? He rarely even picks up a book let alone reads the whole thing. Technically, most fics are shorter than the average book but he still read for three hours straight so that's definitely odd but who cares. He's just expressing himself. 

He arrives at the stadium where they're rehearsing pretty early considering how late he stayed up and heads straight to his dressing room. No one is in there and Liam uses this to his advantage as he starts to read about a boy who can't stop buying animals and another boy who pet sits for him every Tuesday and Thursday.

It's cute and Liam is a few thousand words in when suddenly his phone is taken away from him with a devious accusation of "Lets see what you and Sophia sext about!" from Zayn and he gets off the couch so quickly he has whiplash but there's no time for him to adjust so he just runs into the coffee table, curses and chases after Zayn as he runs into the bathroom and locks the door. 

"Zayn, damn it! Open the door!" he yells as he pounds on it and when he actually does less than a minute later, he's face to face with a deer in headlights. "Zayn, I can explain, it's not-"

"I need to get Niall," he interrupts as he pushes passed Liam and out of his dressing room. He returns quickly with Niall in tow who looks so fucking excited and he turns around to close the door and lock it, which Liam really should have done in the first place.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for this," Niall asks him and Liam just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Niall grabs both of his shoulders and shakes them as he speaks. 

"We. All. Think. Louis. And. Harry. Are. Boning," he enunciates every word slowly and then smiles wider than the Cheshire Cat.

"How long have you-"

"Way too long, mate. Now that we're all on the same page, though. We're going to catch them," Niall announces with a clap of his hands. 

"Catch them? We don't even know if they're properly together!" 

"Liam does have a point," Zayn tells Niall and even though the blonde sends an icy glare, he continues. "We've tried to sneak up on them doing something but they're not even touching shoulders when they think they're alone."

"But maybe they don't think they're actually alone!" Niall exclaims. "They're smarter than that. They won't just shag in wardrobe after a concert!"

"Or maybe they will."

Two heads simultaneously turn to look at Liam. 

"I mean, not exactly full on shag but what if we drive them to-"

"Bloody brilliant, Liam!" Niall shouts, cutting his friend off for the eight hundredth time that day. "Okay, so here's the plan."

\------------------

It's been weeks. They started with Harry. Exploiting Louis and teasing him with innuendos in hope that Harry would crack and drag Louis out of the room. Then they moved onto Louis. Absolutely nothing worked. No breaks. No signs of discomfort in either one of them. Niall is about to burn a stadium to the ground and Zayn is taking his frustrations out internally like he always does. Liam knew deep down that nothing would work anyway. 

He came to terms that there was nothing special going on with Harry and Louis a while ago but when even Niall is close to giving up, he realizes he doesn't have much to believe in anymore. 

So now the first leg of the Where We Are Tour is over and he's upset because they wasted all this time. Liam doesn't want to read fics or even open Tumblr anymore due to the fact that it hurts his heart now instead of filling it. 

Liam is just really fucking sad right now and ready to go home for a while so he makes his way through the hallways towards his dressing room to grab a few things before heading out. 

He grabs the door handle and opens it quickly, just ready to get out of here when his jaw drops to the fucking floor and suddenly Liam can't fucking breathe. It's not his dressing room. It is definitely not where his cell phone is, but it is instead a janitor's closet. A janitor's closet filled with hope and happiness. 

Louis and Harry jump apart so quickly and end up on opposite sides of the closet breathing heavily and looking like their eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. 

"Liam, you can't tell anybody," is the first thing Louis says and it sounds so frantic and Liam realizes they probably think that he's assuming this is gross and unnatural when in reality the only reason he isn't speaking is because he can't fucking breathe or function so he just fish mouths before the booming voice of Niall sounds through the hallway. 

"LIAM I WANT TO DIE," he shouts and Louis gives him the biggest pleading look and Liam regains enough control of himself to nod and close the door before turning around and facing Niall. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I-I don't. I was just going to my dressing room and-" Liam stutters and makes the mistake of motioning toward the closet and Niall obviously makes the same move Liam did not even two minutes ago and grabs the door handle and opens it to find Louis on the floor with his head in his hand and Harry standing with his hands begins his back as he chews on his bottom lip looking extremely nervous. Niall closes the door. 

"ZAYN!" Niall screams and starts running as the door opens from the inside and Louis and Harry both look so devastated and Harry just sighs deeply. 

"It's too late isn't it," he asks and Liam nods sadly. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and he just opened the door. I should have done something else but I'm still shocked and I am so so sorry," Liam apologizes profusely and Louis just claps him on the shoulder. 

"It's not your fault," he says softly and turns to bury his face in Harry's shoulder and Liam is really mad he doesn't have his phone because this is the perfect picture opportunity for Liam's fucked up lifestyle. "I knew we should have waited until we got back," Louis groans and then suddenly he's being slapped in the arm. 

"I fucking knew it!" Zayn yells and Louis straightens up and rubs his arm. 

"What the fuck, mate! Why'd you hit me?" he asks and sends him a glare. 

"Because you're a little shit!" he answers like it's rational and hits him again.

"Hey, be nice!" Harry frowns and Liam is ready to jump off a bridge because this is too much. 

"I have been waiting for this to happen for such a long fucking time please just get married right now. I'll wed you," Niall tells them with a huge smile and he looks all jittery and Liam feels so happy. 

"Actually, we should probably tell you that-" and before Harry even gets the chance to finish talking Zayn slaps Louis again. 

"Louis, what the fuck! You're fucking married?" he yells and slaps him once more. 

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" 

"Stop being a twat and answer me!" He's about to hit him again but Liam grabs his arm and Louis sends an appreciative glance his way as he rubs his bicep. 

"No, we aren't married. Well, not yet," Harry says and blushes softly as he smiles at Louis. Liam can feel Zayn's arm twitching and he doesn't blame him. Liam wants to push Louis down a hill. 

"Explain," is all Zayn says and Niall is rocking back and forth between both feet. 

Harry then goes into detail about how they've been together since they lived in their first shared flat and that Louis proposed to him during their three month break and the only people who have ever known were their parents. They were apparently going to tell them once they got engaged but Louis wasn't ready and they were both scared of what they'd think.

At that, Liam lets go of Zayn's arm and when he smacks Louis and the abused gives Liam a look of betrayal, Liam only shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was originally going to be a chaptered fic but then I realized I just wanted it short and sweet so I hope you enjoyed my first completed fic! There's so much I want to do differently but I have been writing for hours and I just want to post it so maybe one day I'll come back and edit some parts, but for now it's good enough for me. Thank you so, so much for reading. You're absolutely amazing! 
> 
> Oh and if you want to follow my twitter (@louistwinkles) that'd be pretty cool too. 
> 
> Love always, Taylor xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii so if you actually read this I'd like to tell you that I love you and you're amazing. I know that there are many things I could have done better but I've been writing for hours so I could finally finish this and maybe one day I'll come back and edit it to make it flow better but this is the first time I've written and finished a fic and I'm content as it is. So thank you for reading and dealing with my grammatical errors that are very likely possible xx
> 
> Oh, and if you want to follow my twitter (@louistwinkles) that'd be cool too. :)
> 
> Love always, Taylor (aka mixergalaxy) xx


End file.
